Typically, a roll or bobbin of dental floss would be stored in a box or container with a hinged cap concealing the dental floss and a metal cutter fitment. Such a dental floss container would usually be packaged in a blister pack with a backing card for a retail environment. Such conventional packaging and containers for dental floss are not always optimal. It is useful to provide a dental floss package and container that may reduce the amount of materials required for manufacturing the same, whilst enabling the stored dental floss to be kept fresh.
The listing or discussion of any prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.